


Funny Girl

by ticklishraspberries



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Playful Relationships, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Lara Jean really likes Peter’s laugh, and while he calls her funny all the time, she finds new ways to hear it.





	Funny Girl

Peter had a way of saying things which both intrigued and irritated Lara Jean.

“You’re a funny girl, Covey,” he’d tell her with a fond shake of his head.

But what did he mean by that? Was it his nice way of reminding her how odd she was, how out-of-his-league she was? Or did he mean he actually found her funny? Because he laughed at her jokes a lot.

Ugh. When did she begin to overthink the things that came out of Peter Kavinsky’s mouth anyway?

They were sitting in his mom’s minivan, having just dropped Kitty off at school. Peter had actually be early that day, so they had time to just sit and talk for a moment.

“What’s that thing in your hair?” he asked, reaching out to touch it.

She batted his hand away. “It’s a beret. I wear them all the time.”

“Why?”

She shrugged. “They keep my hair out of my eyes, and I think they’re pretty. Now that you’re my fake boyfriend, you get to critique my fashion choices?”

He made a soft hum as his eyes seemed fixated on the little plastic thing in her hair, making her feel suddenly self-conscious of it.

“Not critiquing. I just never noticed them before, but they look nice,” he said.

“Thanks,” she replied, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. She turned her head away and gazed out the window, letting her hair flop in front of her face to try and hide the blush.

Peter laughed, leaning back in his seat. “You’re a funny girl, Lara Jean.”

She turned back to face him, eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you always say that?”

“Say what?”

“You call me a ‘funny girl’, you have a few times now,” she said. “I just…I don’t understand why you say that.”

His features soften. “I don’t mean it in a bad way at all,” he assured her, reaching out to touch her hand. “You’re just…different, I don’t know. Like Luna Lovegood.”

“Wait, I thought you never read past Chamber of Secrets?”

“I watched the movies though.”

She shook her head, looking genuinely disappointed in him. “The books are always better.”

That same fond smile curled on his lips, like it seemed to do all the time lately. “You’re not like any girl I’ve dated before, Lara Jean.”

“Well, you haven’t fake-dated many girls I assume,” she replied.

“Oh, shut up,” he rolled his eyes, prodding at her side.

She giggled and leaned away, her seat belt making it hard to wriggle around.

“You’re a funny girl, and a ticklish one too,” Peter teased.

“If I’m so funny, why don’t you laugh for me, Kavinsky?” she shot back, letting her own hand reach out to squeeze at his side. Although he seemed to tickle her quite often, she’d never done it back, so she was pleasantly surprised when a laugh slipped from his lips, his torso twisting away to no avail.

He recognized his dangerous position then, his eyes going a little wide as he realized he was essentially trapped right next to his pretend-girlfriend who had weeks of tickling to catch up on; of course, he could always dive out the driver’s side door, but that seemed a little too drastic.

But once her fingers, with each nail painted a different color, reached his ribs, he genuinely considered it.

“Lara Jean, please!”

“Please what, Peter?”

“Don’t!”

“Don’t do what?” she asked innocently.

“Tickle me!”

“Oh, tickle you? Sure, why didn’t you just ask earlier?”

“Wait no, that’s not what I−”

Lara Jean laughed, her devilish fingers stopping. “Oh, I can’t believe you fell for that! Kitty doesn’t even fall for that anymore!”

Breathless and flustered, Peter shot her a glare, his hand reaching out to scribble over her knees, but her sudden gasp took him off-guard.

“Peter, we have to go!” she said.

His eyes flickered to the clock on the dashboard. 8:49.

“Shit,” he muttered, putting the car in reverse to pull out of their parking spot.

“Language,” Lara Jean replied.

He couldn’t help it. He laughed.

“What’s so funny now, huh?”

He smiled, his eyes fixed on the road but his thoughts obviously elsewhere. “Just you,” he replied simply.

Maybe Lara Jean liked the way Peter said things, even when they were simple or vague. She liked the way he said things, and the way he laughed, and the way he smiled.

She liked Peter Kavinsky, and the fact both intrigued and irritated her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
